A copying machine for prohibiting copying of banknotes and securities which are prohibited from being copied is known. Such a copying machine pre-stores digital information of banknotes and the like which are prohibited from being copied, compares a read original image with the digital information, and prohibits the read original image from being copied based on a result of determining that the read original image and the digital information are the same. Such a copying machine is effective in preventing banknotes and the like, which are generally prohibited from being copied, from being copied.
In addition, the copying machine may be used to copy a book original. When the book original is scanned by the copying machine, a user places a page desired to be read of the book original to face the original platen (bottom surface) of the copying machine, and the copying machine reads the image of the page desired to be read by carriage scanning. When the user desires to read a plurality of pages of the book original, the user should turn the pages of the book original, place the page desired to be read to face the original platen again, and enable the copying machine to read the images of the pages desired to be read by carriage scanning of the copying machine. Copy prohibition may be printed on the front cover of a book original. However, the copying machine scans the book original regardless of printing of copy prohibition.